La Magia más Poderosa
by Loviilu
Summary: Cara Leblanc es nueva en Hogwarts. Con un doloroso pasado a sus espaldas, ¿estará preparada para conocer la magia más poderosa? Post DH EWE


_He aquí mi primera historia :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo (excepto algunos personajes) pertenece a J.K. Rowling, aq uien amaré por toda la eternidad. Amén. :D_

_Antes de comenzar quería hacer una pequeña aclaración que me servirá para dentro de unos capítulos. A pesar de seguir a partir del séptimo libro, he querido que dos personajes, los gemelos Weasley, se mantuviesen sanos y salvos, por lo que Fred sigue vivo y George tiene ambas orejas. Gracias por leer y espero que os guste. _

* * *

**La Magia más Poderosa**

Capítulo I: Llegada a Hogwarts

** .**

Volvía a ser uno de Septiembre, y todos los alumnos volvían a Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería el cual había sido reconstruido tras la gran batalla. Después de lo sucedido todos los magos y brujas había vuelto a respirar tranquilos, ya nada les haría temblar, Voldemort había muerto y los mortífagos ya no importaban, pues todos se habían rendido ante la Orden del Fénix. Algunos habían sido encarcelados, otros por el contrario había sido tratados en San Mungo y se habían recuperado de aquello que los llevó al lado oscuro.

Respecto a Hogwarts, había cambiado bastante. Se había añadido un curso más, es decir en vez de siete había ocho, para tener a los jóvenes magos un poco más controlados y así tener la oportunidad de enseñar más cosas pero este año, nadie lo cursaría, todos estarían en séptimo año recuperando el tiempo perdido en la batalla. Las habitaciones habían cambiado, ahora ya no eran colectivas, sino que cada alumno, perteneciera a una casa o a otra, tenía su propia habitación. Aquel cambio no había sido por nada en particular, tan solo el simple hecho de proporcionar mayor tranquilidad e intimidad. Minerva McGonagall había ocupado el puesto de directora, además de seguir siendo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Las demás casas también seguían con los mismos jefes, Ponoma Sprout para Hufflepuff, Filius Flitwick para Ravenclaw y Horace Slughorn para Slytherin. Los profesores eran los mismos, el único que no estaba claro era el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para no cambiar esa costumbre que se estaba cogiendo.

**_Cara Leblanc._**

Era la primera vez que iba a Hogwarts, pero ya había cursado seis años de estudios mágicos en la academia de Magia de Beauxbatons. Pensé que me moría cuando me tuve que venir a vivir a Londres ya que pensé que no podría seguir con mis estudios mágicos. Para mi sorpresa hace unas semanas me llegó una carta de la profesora McGonagall, diciéndome que había una plaza para mí y que les alegraría mucho tenerme aquí. En aquel momento fui la persona más feliz del mundo, podría seguir estudiando magia, que hasta el momento era lo único que me hacía disfrutar. Llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King's Cross no fue tan difícil como pensaba, tenía que decir que las explicaciones que había recibido de la profesora en su carta me ayudaron bastante. Me despedí de mis padres con pocas ganas, ya que nunca había tenido una relación demasiado afectiva con ellos, y me subí al tren sujetando mi baúl con una mano y a Daft, mi lechuza, en la otra. Busqué un compartimento vacío, coloqué todo y me senté mientras jugueteaba con mi varita. Empezar aquí tenía sus cosas buenas, la mejor de todas sin duda alguna, era empezar de cero, sin que nadie me conociese. Y en el momento en el que el Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó su trayecto también lo hizo mi nueva y mejor vida. Había dormido poco esta noche, lo que explicaba que mis ojos se fueran cerrando poco a poco durante el viaje hasta que me quedé totalmente dormida.

Cuando me desperté lo primero que ví fue a un chico mirándome, tenía los ojos grisaceos, la piel bastante blanca, el pelo rubio que caía un poco por su frente y a pesar de lo dormida que aún estaba, el chico tenía un cuerpo atlético bastante definido.

_**Draco Malfoy. **_

Me despedí de mi madre en el andén y me subí al tren, no tenía muchas ganas de estar con el restro de los Slytherins por lo que busqué un compartimento vacío. Caminé a lo largo de todo el tren, pero para mi desgracia no había ni un solo compartimento vacío así que entré en el primero que encontré. Al abrír la puerta, me encontré una única chica allí dentro. Estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, parecía que dormía profundamente, por lo que entré sin hacer el menor ruido, dejé mis cosas y me senté enfrente de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco Malfoy? ¿Querías estar solo y ahora entras sin hacer ruido para no despertar a una desconocida?" Esto no puede ser bueno. La observé de arriba abajo. Según entraban los rayos de sol por la ventana su pelo adquiría diferentes tonalidades: pelirroja, rubia y castaña, pero lo que en realidad destacaba era el color rubio aunque bastante oscurecido. Tenía ligeras pecas por la cara, pero había que fijarse bastante para poder verlas. Por lo que podía observar, si se levantaba me llegaría a la altura del hombro; no porque ella fuese baja, sino que estos últimos años yo había crecido bastante. La miré a los ojos ya que empezaba a despertarse, y su mirada y la mía se encontraron en aquél momento. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón claro con toques verdes. Inconscientemente me miró de arriba abajo.

**Cara.**

Cerré y abrí los ojos unas cuantas veces más, estaba cansada a pesar de haber estado durmiendo. Volví a mirarle un tanto avergonzada porque suelo hablar en sueños y tenía un poco de miedo de lo que pudiese haber dicho.

- ¿Queda mucho para llegar a Hogwarts? -fue lo único que conseguí pronunciar. Él miró por la ventana y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

-No, estamos llegando, deberías ponerte la túnica ya.

- ¿Ya? No lo sabía, pensaba... Da igual, gracias -le sonreí.

**Draco.**

Sus palabras crearon confusión en mí. Aparentaba tener la misma edad que yo, tal vez un año menos pero parecía que era la primera vez que viniera a Hogwarts, vale que esto haya cambiado tras la batalla, que ahora todo está más tranquilo y ya no hay problemas, pero lo elemental... no cambia.

- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Hogwarts? -aquellas palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca, la curiosidad me mataba, pero aparenté la mayor calma e indiferencia que me fue posible, y creedme si os digo que es mucha.

Me miró extrañada, confusa al y al cabo, por la rapidez con las que esas palabras salieron de mi boca y la indiferencia que mostraban mis ojos.

-Sí, ¿tan apreciable es ese hecho?

-Un poco.

-Empezamos bien... -dijo aquello en un susurro mientras miraba al suelo. Si no hubiese estado atento no lo hubiera escuchado y de repente me volvió a mirar a los ojos.- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Vaya, parece que es un tanto grosera, pero eso no hace desaparecer ese aspecto de niña pequeña, sobretodo con esa cara de recién levantada, le da un aspecto bastante dulce. ¿Ya estamos? Draco, ¿dejas de pensar en eso?

Volví a mirarle a los ojos y le contesté.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú?

-Cara Leblanc.

Empezamos a ponernos las túnicas, la mía lucía el emblema de Slytherin, la suya, como era de esperar, no lucía ninguno.

-Slytherin, ¿no? -dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba mi túnica.

-Sí, curso el séptimo año.

-Entonces tengo la impresión de que nos veremos más veces, por lo menos en algunas clases, porque yo también voy a cursar ese año.

Con esas palabras el tren había parado. La miré de arriba abajo, sonreí de la única forma que sabía, cogí mis cosas y salí del compartimento en busca de Zabini y el resto. Seguía sin tener muchas ganas de aguantarlos, sobretodo a Pansy, que seguro que estaba al borde de uno de sus ataques por no haber estado con ella durante el trayecto. En seguida les vi, y como no, Pansy empezó con sus berrinches, Zabini vio mi cara y se río. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, nunca le he dado explicaciones a nadie de nada, mucho menos lo iba a hacer con ella, lo sabía de sobra, pero ella seguía insistiendo. Nos subimos a uno de los carros y dejé que Pansy siguiera gritando y haciendo un millón de preguntas mientras mi mente desconectaba un poco.

**Cara.**

Me sentía un tanto desconcertada, mi encuentro con Draco Malfoy sólo había servido para quedar como una auténtica tonta, supongo que a eso se le podía llamar empezar con mal pie. Estaba muy confusa, no estaba muy segura de qué tenía que hacer, así que imité a aquél chico rubio que minutos antes había desaparecido de mi vista mientras salía de aquél compartimento. Tan pronto puse un pie en el suelo, un hombre enorme vino hacia mí. Eso me hizo retroceder, pero en seguida caí en la cuenta de que era una persona del colegio.

- ¿Cara Leblanc? -su voz no me asustó tanto como su apariencia, pues era enorme, con el pelo oscuro y la barba a juego, a penas se le distinguían los ojos entre tanto pelo, pero tenía la misma mirada que un niño pequeño y en aquél momento tuve la impresión de que aquél hombre tan grande jamás le haría daño ni a la menor de las personas.

-Sí, soy yo -sonreí y al mismo tiempo él me la devolvió - ¿Y usted?

-Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Encantada profesor -le contesté tímidamente.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! Llámame Hagrid. Debido a que es la primera vez que vienes a Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te ayude un poco, pero como tengo que estar con los alumnos de primer año he tenido una idea mejor. Deja tus maletas y tu lechuza ahí y acompáñame.

- ¿Pero cómo las voy a dejar aquí?

-Tranquila, tan pronto te asignen una casa tus cosas aparecerán allí. Bueno, sígueme.

Caminé detrás de él, hecho que no me permitió ver adónde nos dirigíamos. Pronto se paró delante de un carro que era tirado por lo que parecía un caballo alado, su cuerpo era totalmente esquelético y sus alas eran similares a las de un murciélago. Al principio me asustó bastante, pero era incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima. En mi anterior colegio jamás había visto una criatura así.

-Irás con ellos al colegio, allí te esperará la profesora como al resto de tus compañeros -Hagrid me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré a las personas con las que tenía que ir al colegio y sonreí. Hagrid me ayudó a subir y se alejó.- Buen viaje chicos.

-Gracias, Hagrid -contestamos todos al unísono.

Mi mirada volvió a posarse en aquél animal que nos guiaba hasta que una vez más me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Por como estás mirando, supongo que puedes ver al thestral -era una chica pelirroja la que hablaba, le miré y sonreí.

- ¿Esa especie de caballo se llama thestral?

-Sí, solo las personas que han tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte pueden verlos, la mayoría de las personas les tiene miedo -ahora había hablado otra de las chicas, era rubia, tenía los ojos azules y la piel totalmente blanca.

-Todos nosotros podemos verlos, supongo que este último año es la causa -dijo un chico moreno con gafas, que estaba abrazando a la pelirroja que habló primero.- Soy Harry Potter.

-Yo soy Ginny Weasley -dijo la pelirroja de su lado mostrándome una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ginny, y ella -dijo señalando a la chica morena que tenía a su lado-. Es Hermione Granger.

-Encantada -dijo ella, sonriendo también.

-Yo soy Luna Lovegood y él Neville Longbottom.

-Encantada de conoceros, yo me llamo Cara Leblanc. Gracias por dejarme ir con vosotros aquí...

-No tienes que agradecer nada, es un placer -contestó Ginny al instante.- Aún no sabes a qué casa vas a ir, ¿no?

Contesté moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole a entender que no.

-Espero que puedas venir a Gryffindor con nosotros.

- ¡O a Ravenclaw, conmigo! -exclamó Luna.

-Como puedes ver todos somos de Gryffindor excepto Luna, que pertenece a Ravenclaw, pero eso no nos importa; es una de nuestras mejores amigas -puntualizó Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo se sabe a qué casa tienes que ir?

Tenía curiosidad por saber aquello, al fin y al cabo, no creo que fuese elección propia.

-Pues el sombrero seleccionador es quien elige según tus cualidades -en aquél momento mi cara se puso blanca ¿y si no sabía a qué casa enviarme porque no tenía ninguna de las cualidades? -. Pero no te preocupes, también tiene en cuenta lo que tú quieres. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

El trayecto se había hecho corto, y como iba de espaldas no había visto que ya estábamos delante del castillo que durante unos meses se convertiría en mi hogar.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Se merece un review? Os estaría muy agradecida, y os lo contestaría encantada.

Un beso.


End file.
